Stupid princesses, Stupid princes
by misseeweasley
Summary: "It's no wonder we're all so naïve, after being brought up to these happy endings." sequel to 'the rain on the window'


After all the wonderful reviews , I've decided to continue it. Thank you so much to everyone, your reviews made me so happy.

oh, and in answer to AbSim7's question, in my mind, Lily was 16, which would make Teddy 28. and I know that means it's taken ages for Ted and Vic to get engaged, but hey ho.

I hope I don't disappoint.

* * *

Lily knew exactly who to run to. After many family arguments and break ups, her godmother Luna Scamander had always been there to support her. Staying with the Scamander's was very different to staying with her own family. Lily really enjoyed it, as it was almost as if they lived in another world to everyone else. However, no matter how far she ran, or what world she lived in, Lily found that she couldn't get Teddy out of her mind. Everywhere she went, she was reminded of him. It had always been this way, but it had never hurt like this. The worst day was when she went to the beach with the family, the same beach Teddy had brought her before her first year of Hogwarts. Tears fell as she thought of that day.

_Lily was sat in the sand, red hair pulled into a messy bun, whilst Teddy sat beside her building a sandcastle. _

"_Is everything okay, Lily? You're really quiet today." Teddy asked, turning his attention to her. _

"_Yes, I'm fine."_

"_Don't lie to me."_

"_It's nothing." Lily said, her eyes misting over._

"_You're going all teary. Is it because you're starting Hogwarts?" _

_Lily was quiet for a while. "Teddy, what if I don't get sorted? What if they send me home?" She said suddenly, voice cracking slightly._

"_Oh, don't be silly! Everyone gets sorted!" _

"_What if I'm not in Gryffindor like James and Al?" She said nervously._

"_Lily, it doesn't matter what house you are sorted into. You are going to be a wonderful witch, and even if you are sorted into Slytherin, we will all still love you so much." Teddy said, putting his arm around the younger girl._

"_I guess so." Lily said quietly._

"_I know so." Teddy said, kissing Lily's cheek. _

"_What would I do without you?" Lily asked, smile returning._

"_I've no idea."_

_Lily punched his shoulder. "You're supposed to be modest about it, idiot." _

_Teddy held his shoulder, pretending to be in agony. "This means war!" He said menacingly. _

_Lily squealed and got up, running towards the sea. "Catch me if you can!"_

They had ended up spending the whole day at the beach, playing in the sea and on the sand. Lily had decided long ago that that day had to be one of the best days of her life (Funny that all of the 'best days of her life' included Teddy).

Two weeks after Teddy and Victoire's announcement, and Lily was in the guest room of her godmother's home, reading a muggle fairytale.

"Stupid Princesses, Stupid Princes. We don't all get what we want. It's no wonder we're all so naïve, after being brought up to these happy endings." She mumbled to herself, turning the pages angrily.

"Lilypad?" Said a dreamy voice from the doorway.

Lily looked up to see her Godmother entering the room.

"What is it?" She said.

"I've been feigning ignorance for too long now. What on earth happened with Teddy?"

"What – How did you know?" Lily asked, surprised.

"Lil, I'm a Ravenclaw through and through, we're observant. I've known how you've felt about Teddy for a while now." Luna said, sitting on the end of Lily's bed. "So, what happened?"

"He's getting married, Luna. I thought there was still a chance for us." Lily said, trying her hardest not to cry.

"Oh, that's odd." Luna said staring into space.

"Why? It's been a long time coming, really."

"Oh, well after seeing the way he looks at you, I'm pretty sure that there IS still a chance for you." Luna said, standing up and drifting out of the room.

"What? Luna, come back!" Lily followed Luna down the stairs, stopping dead at the sight in front of her.

Stood on Luna's front lawn, hair bright blue was Teddy Lupin. Lily walked out the Scamander's house and stopped right in front of him.

"I've been looking for you for two weeks." Teddy said finally.

"You obviously weren't looking hard enough."

"Lily, I'm so sorry. I didn't know."

Lily stayed silent, not knowing how to react. She looked up, and saw that Teddy had moved closer. A lot closer, she could see the rainbow colours in his eyes.

"I finished with Victoire." He said, twirling one of her red curls.

"Oh." Lily replied, blushing at her inadequate response.

"I love you." He said simply, leaning and kissing her softly.

"Do you really?" Lily replied as they pulled away.

"I love everything about you. I have for years; I just didn't know how to say it."

Lily's arms flew around his neck, holding him tightly.

"I'm happy that you've found a way to say it." She said before he kissed her again.

They pulled away, and she looked up towards the blue sky, and smiled widely.

"Hey, Teddy. What do you think that cloud looks like?"

* * *

This one has a lot more dialogue than the first, and I also really wanted to put a memory in, just to give the story a bit of background to Teddy and Lily's relationship!

P.S. I hope I did Luna justice, she's such a great character!

P.P.S The cloud thing is a reference to her daydream in the first part, in case you lovely readers didn't get that (:

P.P.P.S. Reviews, PLEASE!


End file.
